


Plays of Love, The Land versus the Air

by DestinyExpansion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Land vs Air, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Yaku x lev, haikyuu ships, haikyuu!! - Freeform, nohebi vs nekoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyExpansion/pseuds/DestinyExpansion
Summary: "When Lev spiked the ball down and got all that praise, he felt like a king. But when he looked over his shoulder to see Yaku, his crown shattered." It's quick, like most of my stories, but It's Nekoma vs. Nohebi described in words, and there's a special surprise at the end. I'm not feeling too confident, but if I should post a second chapter for the second set, let me know. Stay tuned, I post every month!! ^_^
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Plays of Love, The Land versus the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Though my first story got 50 hits, I'm still a little anxious, since overall I wasn't sure how good it was (due to it being so short). If anyone has any constructive criticism I'm always viewing my homepage for comments. Like I said in the summary, let me know if you guys want me to make a second chapter for the second set. Thanks!~  
> Oya oya...

When Lev spiked the ball down and got all that praise, he felt like a king. But when he looked over his shoulder to see Yaku, his crown shattered. He could do nothing but stare at him when he finally got up only to fall back into Kuroo's arms.

"I haven't gotten sick or hurt in this past year. So why did this have to happen now?"

Whether anyone on Nekoma realized it, Lev couldn't bear seeing Yaku like this. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nohebi's team cheering, so he was forced to continue the match. He wanted to say something to help out, so he did. "Shibayama, I'm here, so It'll be fine." He would say, but Kenma was quick to cut in with his words, no big surprise there.

But he didn't need anyone else's opinions; he thought that he was reliable in his own way. When he looked at Shibayama, though, they seemed to be highly deep in focus. This didn't surprise him; in Nekoma where the team focused mainly on receives, people had high expectations of a libero. Shibayama's face was practically screaming "Don't pay attention to them. Don't let them get to you." and he jumped when Nohebi immediately called him out.

Before he knew it, it was Kenma's serve, and the ref had already blown the whistle, so Lev decided he should hurry and get ready to block any incoming spikes. Little did he know there was rarely time to prepare and before he knew it he was in the air in a one-on-one battle with Nohebi's captain, looking between him and the ball. Lev dared move his arms to remove all openings but they found one, and it happened to be aimed directly toward their libero.

Lev found his height to be helpful at some times, but in this game, he was just like everyone else. He felt great knowing Yaku would receive it, but he snapped back into reality once he landed on the ground. Which was only about a millisecond after Shibayama failed to receive it.

"I-It's okay! We've got this!" Inuoka said with an excited expression on his face, though everyone knew it was only half baked, leaving them in the same state of doubt as before. That was when Kenma walked over with a "Hey, you're bringing down the mood too much. I think we'll be fine." And everyone's doubt dissipated within seconds. Kenma wasn't one to care much about the game, mostly only on the facts. Everyone knew this, so they discussed their positions and went onto the court, reunited once more.

The server on the opposing team did a jump floater, so Kuroo had a hard time receiving it, but he did, and delivered it right to Kenma, hoping to spike it. Kenma, however, knew of Lev's intentions and how determined he was to make a spike in. He made the decision that he should _probably_ set it to Lev before he killed someone... so he did. And Lev spiked an un-receivable spike, to be expected.

The volleyball game went on for who knows how long, but everyone was making such good plays that no one really cared too much. What no one noticed was Yaku watching from the sidelines, enjoying every second of his teammates' dedication to winning for them. For him. He also noticed many of Shibayama's plays. Shibayama managed to receive Nohebi's captain's serve and that made him really proud. Before anyone knew it, Nohebi winning by two points turned into a deuce.

Yaku couldn't help but keep his eyes on some of Lev's plays as well, like when he moved his arms just in time to block Kuguri's straight shot. Despite being constantly told to stop moving (by the coach, who was now having a fairly hard time fixing Yaku's ankle), Yaku watched everyone's plays; he didn't want to miss a single bit of it. Especially not Lev's, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

The score was 26-26, and Nohebi was serving. Yamamoto easily received it to Kenma, who had two spikers ready to strike. Nohebi never expected for him to setter dump it, though... and that only brought it to set point once more. Once they served the setter remembered Kenma's dump shot as he did one right off the bat. Lev wasn't going to let this happen though. He jumped up and stopped the ball right then and there.

Their libero noticed this and dived barely receiving the ball only to give Nekoma another chance ball. Yamamoto underhand received it as he and Lev ran to spike it. Kenma knew exactly what to do. He set it in the middle, where Lev was supposed to be, and he swung as hard as he could.

He missed.

Kuroo came in from the backline...

And spiked it right into Nohebi's side of the court; no one daring enough to receive it.

Before anyone on their court could process anything, Nekoma had taken the first set.


End file.
